


Late

by gleefulmusings



Series: Odds and Ends [5]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Better late than pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

It was harder finding her grave than he thought it  
would be, but he’s here. Sometimes he wishes the  
spell had never been broken, that he could  
forget what had been done to her,  
but she deserved better than that.  
Connor places the bouquet beside   
the stone and drops  
to his knees.  
“I’m so  
sorry.”


End file.
